


Comfort

by BeccaSQ



Series: Gelphie One-shots [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gelphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaSQ/pseuds/BeccaSQ
Summary: Galinda is upset, Elphaba tries to comfort her.Generic Gelphie fluff





	Comfort

Elphaba watched from the far side of the library where she was sitting with Boq and Fiyero. She came in with the intention of sitting in her usual seat next to the window and reading a book, maybe do some studying, but instead her attention was stolen by something else. She couldn’t help but notice her blonde roommate sitting by herself in the corner. With the way her shoulders were rapidly shaking, the raven-haired witch could tell that the girl was crying.

Elphaba bit her lower lip nervously, “do you think she’s okay?” she asked her friends.

The two boys simply shrugged in response causing the girl to let out a groan, “you guys are no help” she grumbled.

The blonde was sitting in that same corner of the library whenever Elphaba arrived to do some studying of her own. The green witch couldn’t help but watch her.

     A textbook was open in front of her, along with a notebook and she had a pen in hand, but not once did she turn a page or put her pen to the paper to write something. It’s been almost two hours and Elphaba’s concern for her blonde roommate was only growing stronger.

 

After another half hour, Elphaba watched as the blonde got to her feet and walked out of the hall leaving her stuff behind her.

The green girl shifted in her seat, part of her wanted to leap up from her chair and run after the other girl but she remained glued to the spot.

Elphaba cleared her throat gently, “do you think she’s headed back to Crage Hall?” she asked the group gently.

Boq shrugged as he lifted his head to look out the window. A frown crossed his face “yeah, there she is” he responded softly.

Elphaba turned and saw the blonde as she made her way quickly across the yard and towards their dorm, “I’ll take her stuff back to her later” she muttered.

The two boys stared at her and Fiyero frantically shook his head, “you should do it now” he urged his green friend.

Elphaba scoffed lightly, “I’m probably the last person she wants to see right now, Fiyero. You know how much she hates me” the black-haired witch grumbled.

In truth, the lanky girl didn’t want her roommate to hate her, but she understood why she did. The green girl makes a few too many snarky comments that make her come off as well, bitchy.

Boq frowned at Elphaba’s response, “still, she’s your roommate. You should go after her. Out of all of us, you’re technically the only one who can” the munchkin explained.

Elphaba threw her head back in frustration at how right Boq was, “she’s crying, what do I do?” she asked.

Fiyero stared at the girl in front of him completely dumbfounded, “you go comfort her” he responded in a duh tone.

“How do I do that?” Elphaba asked nervously. There hadn’t been many instances in her life where she had to comfort anyone, sometimes just Nessa whenever Nanny wasn’t around, and she herself had never been comforted, people generally try to keep as much distance from her as possible. The green girl hadn’t a clue what to do.

The two boys threw their head backs in disbelief. Fiyero let out a low groan, “seriously, Elphaba?” he complained. The green girl simply shrugged. The dark boy sighed, “generally, people would start with a hug” he attempted to explained to his friend.

Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the Winkie Prince, “with what?” she questioned.

Boq and Fiyero simply stared at her not knowing whether she was being completely serious or not, “are you kidding me?” Fiyero barked.

Elphaba’s brown eyes narrowed, “well, I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before” she hissed in response.

 

Elphaba launched to her feet suddenly causing the two boys to flinch in surprise at her sudden movement. The raven-haired witch quickly gathered up her own things, “I’ll see you both later” she grumbled, “if I live that long” she added in playfully at the end.

The girl made her way across the library stopping shy of where her blonde roommate’s things were still scattered across the desk. With long, green fingers she hesitantly reached out and started putting things gently back in a pink book bag that the girl used.

     Even touching the girl’s things felt foreign to Elphaba.

The green munchkin threw the bag over her shoulder before swiftly making her way out the door and towards Crage Hall.

 

Elphaba stood outside the door of her dorm room for a moment, _“come on, Elphaba. Now’s not the time to be a coward!”_ she scolded herself internally.

The girl gulped before wrapping her thin green fingers around the doorknob and nervously stepping inside.

Elphaba closed the door quietly behind her, “if you are here to make fun of me Miss Elphaba, then I suggest you leave. I’m not in the mood for your snarky comments” the blonde girl snapped from her bed before the green girl had a chance to even turn around.

The munchkin turned around hesitantly, and her heart plummeted.

Galinda Upland, the _Princess_ herself, was a mess. Her hair was the messiest Elphaba had ever seen it, pulled into a messy bun with strands falling from it at random and curling around her face. She was curled up in a small ball clinging to one of her many pink pillows close to her chest which her face was buried in, concealing it from view.

Elphaba bit her lower lip nervously, “I brought your stuff back from the library” she mumbled.

The girl didn’t look up, she didn’t respond in any way.

The lanky girl gulped as she placed the pink back on the floor at the end of the prissy pink bed, “are you alright, Miss Galinda?” she asked, mentally slapping herself for the stupid question after it left her green lips.

The blonde scoffed, “since when do you care?” she snapped in response.

Elphaba carefully sat down on the end of Galinda’s bed, “contrary to popular belief, I actually care about a lot of things” the black-haired girl responded.

After a few moments of silence, Elphaba still hadn’t moved from her spot causing the small blonde to look up, “do you want to talk about it?” the green girl asked as the blonde’s sad blue eyes met her brown ones.

Galinda slowly sat up and shook her head, “not right now” she whispered weakly, her voice scratchy and barely audible.

Elphaba hesitantly inched closer until she was close enough to wrap her arms around the blonde. Galinda stiffened at the sudden embrace causing the munchkin to pull away nervously, “sorry” she mumbled biting her lower lip.

The Gillikin girl shook her head quickly, “no, I just… wasn’t expecting that” she mumbled. Elphaba nodded. The blonde let out a soft sigh, leaning forward and placing her head on Elphaba’s shoulder. The munchkin took the hint and wrapped her arms around her roommate once again pulling her slightly closer than they had been before.

Galinda buried her face in the lanky girl’s green neck, Elphaba ignoring the small sting of the tears as they pricked her skin, “thank you, Elphie” the blonde mumbled.

_Elphie_. That was something new. Elphaba smiled weakly “whatever for?” she asked softly as she ran her hand along the girl’s back.

The blonde pulled back and stared up her, “just for being here” she mumbled, “I didn’t think anyone would have cared” she whispered.

The raven-haired girl tucked a loose strand of the petite girl’s blonde hair behind her ear, “well, I don’t think anyone else noticed you crying in the library for over two hours” she joked lightly in a bad attempt to lighten the mood.

Galinda let out a soft giggle, “you’re the last person I thought would try and comfort me” she commented.

Elphaba cleared her throat, “honestly, I had to ask Boq and Fiyero what to do. I’m not the greatest when it comes to this kind of thing. I thought I would have been the last person you’d want to see” she told her roommate honestly.

The blonde let out a soft sigh as she settled herself back into the green girl’s warm embrace, “I guess it’s just a matter of opinion, I think you’re pretty good at it” she mumbled. Elphaba felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the girl’s comment.

Elphaba smiled, “I’ll be here for whenever you’re ready to talk” she whispered.

Galinda wrapped her arms completely around her roommate pulling herself onto the green munchkin’s lap taking Elphaba a bit by surprise, “thank you, Elphie” she whispered, her breath tickling the green skin of Elphaba’s neck.

The raven-haired girl smiled, “no problem, my sweet” she mumbled. 


End file.
